


cold nights

by loudwalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddles to warm up, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, Love Confession, Multi, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, cold nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudwalls/pseuds/loudwalls
Summary: “oh, honestly merlin- will you stop shivering?”“can’t help it. cold.”“get over here then.”
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	cold nights

It’s fairly quiet and the only sound Merlin can hear is the noise created by the trees swaying in the cold breeze circulating around his body. 

A shiver rattled through his body and he brings his knees closer to his chest. He can’t help the soft whimper that escapes his body and honestly- he feels pathetic. 

He’s certain he’s he only one that’s awake and that Arthur and the other knights of Camelot around him are fast asleep. He can make out the shadows of Gwaine and Percival- lying side by side like they usually did. Lancelot was a distance away from Elyan and Leon was awake and sitting away from the group. 

There was another shiver that ran through his body and he cursed quietly upon hearing a familiar voice belonging to a blonde prince, soon to be king, speak up quietly:

“Oh, honestly Merlin-“ Arthur had hissed quietly “Will you stop shivering?”

“Can’t help it. Cold.” The dark haired responds.

There’s a slight pause before Arthur mumbled out slowly:

“Get over here then.”

“What?” He asks, turning slightly so he was facing the other man.

“Get over here.” Arthur says again, opening his arm slightly. “Can’t have you freezing to death, can we?”

Merlin shook his head slowly and desperate for warm, he slowly shuffled along the ground. “Suppose not.” He says as he falls into Arthur’s open arms.

The blonde prince, laying on his side, wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, pulling him closer. His other arm, that once rested under his head, now lay unfolded against the ground whilst lying under Merlin’s neck. That same arm had bent slightly so his hand rested against the sorcerers back.

“Why?” Merlin finds himself asking quietly. Arthur looks down slowly with a smirk on his face:

“You really are stupid, aren’t you?” He asks and Merlin looks more confused than ever. “I wouldn’t do this for anyone, you know?”

“Trust me-.” Merlin begins. “I am well aware.” 

Arthur rolls his blue eyes before speaking, “Can’t lose my best servant, can I?”

“Thought I was the worst one you’ve ever had?”

“Not by a long shot.” Arthur says quietly. “There was something I wanted to tell you but I think you may know now-.”

“I’d like to hear it from you, actually.” Merlin grinned and Arthur sighed softly before bumping his nose against Merlin’s, causing the slightly shorter of the pair to let out a small chuckle.

“I love you.” Arthur says. “-and I don’t care about what other people may say about it. Not my father, not the other knights... although I’m fairly certain Gwaine and Percival will have something to share with us eventually.”

Merlin laughs and nods, “Yeah... probably.” He says and then smiles up and Arthur. “I love you too.” 

There’s a moment of silence and it feels as if it went on forever as the pair stared into each others eyes. Their lips had been brought together in a soft kiss when Arthur had finally moved his head closer. Merlin, who had quite honestly been waiting for this moment for a while, melted into the kiss without a problem in the world.  
When the pair broke apart, it was Arthur who spoke first.

“Warm yet?” He asks and Merlin shrugged the best he could.

“A little bit.” He responds and the blonde huffs quietly.

“Try to get some sleep.” He says. “I’ll wait until you’ve gone before I do.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Merlin mumbled as he buried his face in the prince’s neck.

“I don’t have too... but I want too.” He says and Merlin nods softly as his eyes begin to close.

His body feels warm, wrapped in Arthur’s embrace and he eventually falls asleep listening to the sound of the prince’s heartbeat.  
The blonde falls asleep moments after Merlin does, his grip on the smaller of the pair never loosening throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my tumblr is: theneongold if you wish to have a look at my page there.  
> have a great day ! :).


End file.
